Broly
'''Broly' (ブロリー Burorī) é o principal antagonista dos filmes Dragon Ball Z: Broly – O Lendário Super Saiyajin, Dragon Ball Z: O Retorno de Broly e Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D at Super Tenkaichi Budokai de Dragon Ball Z. Ele é o atual Super Saiyajin da lenda que aparece a cada mil anos e um dos mais temíveis adversários dos Guerreiros Z. No Mundo dos Desenhos, Broly é considerado um vilão de Rank S+, um dos mais perigosos de todos os tempos e faz parte do Último Andar da Tower of Darkness, onde ele tem o principal controle sobre os Heartless Powerwild e os Nobodies Berserker. Aparência left|200px Broly é um Saiyajin de pele clara com olhos escuros, longos cabelos pretos espetados chegando até o meio de suas costas e curtas franjas em sua testa. Quando ele era criança, usava uma túnica preta com uma calça cinza e botas castanhas, junto de um cinto de corda e pulseiras. Já como um adulto, Broly é muito alto com um corpo magro mas com bastante músculos. Ele usa uma coroa com uma joia azul que seu pai Paragus usa para impedi-lo de se transformar em no Super Saiyajin Lendário. Além da coroa, Broly usa um colar de ouro, botas, pulseiras e um cinto, todos com as mesmas as joias azuis como sua coroa, juntamente com braceletes dourados nos braços e no pescoço que mais tarde se rompem ao transformar-se em um Super Saiyajin Lendário. O resto de sua roupa é composta por calças brancas e uma faixa vermelha. É implícito que a roupa em questão foi feita de um material semelhante à armadura de batalha dos Saiyajins, pois, além de aumentar de tamanho em relação ao Broly ao se transformar em Super Saiyajin Lendário (e formas semelhantes), também cresce de tamanho sem nenhum dano aparente quando Broly chega ao ponto de se transformar em um Oozaru. Personalidade Quando apareceu pela primeira vez, Broly é visto como um Saiyajin bastante dócil e inofensivo (não característico da maioria da raça Saiyajin). No entanto, Broly tem uma natureza dupla, como indicado no flashback de Paragus, quando ele rapidamente acorda e pergunta calmamente o que Paragus está fazendo, apenas para acabar gritando ao perceber que Paragus está prestes a colocar a coroa de controle mental em sua cabeça. Uma vez que se muda para o seu estado mais agressivo, Broly demonstra seu amor pela luta e brutalidade, assim como um típico Saiyajin, mas em um nível muito mais destrutivo. Este lado violento e maníaco dele aparentemente decorreu de seu poder extraordinário que ele nunca aprendeu corretamente a controlar, bem como os eventos traumáticos de seu nascimento, fazendo com que seus delírios acontecessem com mais frequência e durassem mais quando crescesse. Broly também parece ter um problema grave para controlar a sua raiva, o que significa que ele poderia acabar se destruindo. Em um esforço para controlar seu comportamento errático, Paragus usou um dispositivo para subjugar o temperamento de Broly. Livre do dispositivo de controle de Paragus, a natureza Saiyajin de Broly se torna dominante. Sua sede por combate e desejo de morte e destruição de tudo se torna inflexível, como mostra ele destruindo o Planeta Shamo. Broly parece reconhecer sua malevolência; Piccolo o chama de uma aberração, e Broly responde que ele é o próprio diabo. É sugestivo que, apesar de Broly ter ficado louco com o poder dado por seu nascimento e as várias circunstâncias em seu nascimento, Broly tem alguma sanidade em sua loucura, como também mostrou alguma inteligência enquanto estava em sua fúria: ele vê através das mentiras de Paragus que planejava fazê-lo morrer na colisão do planeta com o Cometa Camori, além de criar breves emboscadas contra Gohan, Goku e Trunks dentro da cidade arruinada e capturá-los com sucesso. Ele também parece ter algum grau de respeito pelos lutadores que tentam detê-lo mesmo quando as chances são contra eles, como evidenciado por sua observação aos Guerreiros Z, onde ele mesmo afirmou que eram muito dignos de seu sangue Saiyajin. Da mesma forma, ele parece ter uma certa aversão por lutadores que apenas conversam sem nenhuma ação, como evidenciado por sua observação a Vegeta pouco depois que ele acabou rapidamente derrotando-os onde o chamou de "verdadeiro lixo". O traço mais definidor de Broly é o seu ódio intenso por Goku. Quando ambos eram recém-nascidos, o grito incessável de Goku irritou muito Broly, provocando o ódio que cresceria subconscientemente no início de sua vida e despertava ao ver Goku de novo. Está implícito que a razão por trás de seu ódio por Goku é porque ele subconscientemente associou o incessante choro de Goku com as terríveis coisas que ele teve que suportar mais tarde, como a execução que sobreviveu por pouco e escapando da destruição do Planeta Vegeta, e assim culpou Goku por essas coisas. Enquanto está sob controle mental, e mais tarde, quando sua insanidade o dominou, ele muitas vezes grita o nome de Saiyajin de Goku, "Kakarotto", de forma exclamativa. Nos acontecimentos de seu segundo filme, sua derrota nas mãos de Goku, bem como suas graves feridas, resultaram em Broly perder totalmente sua sanidade. Seu discurso agora está limitado a proferir "Kakarotto" (exceto em algumas situações) e ele perde quase todo seu senso de realidade, já que ele confundiu Goten com um bebê Goku, embora ele já tenha encontrado Goku como um adulto sete anos antes. O único aspecto de sua mente que parece intacto é o desejo sádico de vingança contra Goku. História Broly nasceu no mesmo ano que Goku, durante um período de intensa turbulência entre Freeza e os Saiyajins. Ao nascer, sua característica mais curiosa era seu colossal 10.000 de poder de luta. Essa anomalia significava que, por nascimento, o poder de Broly já estava próximo ao de Bardock e Rei Vegeta no momento de suas mortes. Na sala de entrega de Saiyajins, onde ele repousava, Broly é atormentado pelo constante choro de seu vizinho, Kakarotto. O choro de Kakarotto afetou o estado de espírito do psicológico de Broly, levando-o a manter um rancor subconsciente contra ele. Os dois bebês não se encontraram novamente por quase três décadas. O Rei Vegeta temia a ameaça que o menino colocava em seu império, e então ele deu a ordem para a execução do bebê. O pai de Broly, Paragus, implorou ao rei para que poupasse a vida da criança, afirmando que seu filho poderia ser um trunfo extremo para o Rei Vegeta e seu filho. Rei Vegeta rapidamente apontou que, embora isso seja verdade, também era um fato de que Broly poderia usar sua força cada vez maior para derrubar a família real dos Saiyajins. Rei Vegeta encerra o argumento sentenciando Paragus a morte, acertando-o com uma onda de energia. Broly é esfaqueado no peito e deixado para morrer com Paragus. Quando o Planeta Vegeta foi destruído, Broly acordou e usou seus poderes para proteger a si mesmo e seu pai. Ironicamente, a destruição do Planeta Vegeta foi orquestrada por Freeza exatamente pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual o Rei Vegeta tentou executar Broly anteriormente: devido ao medo do Super Saiyajin lendário aparecer para derrotá-lo. Broly então fica com seu pai, enquanto Paragus cria um plano para se vingar do Rei Vegeta e a família real, pela sentença que fizeram sobre eles. Quando Broly foi crescendo, tornou-se claro para Paragus que o Rei Vegeta não era injustificado ao tentar matá-lo. O comportamento de Broly tornou-se mais maníaco e errático quando amadureceu, devido ao seu poder e aos eventos traumáticos durante sua infância. Uma das consequências disso foi quando Broly socou Paragus no rosto e o cegou no olho esquerdo. Com medo por sua própria segurança, mas ainda não querendo matar a Broly, Paragus usou um anel como um dispositivo de controle especial para manter Broly sob controle. Paragus conseguiu sobreviver adornando Broly com o anel; A calma de Broly desapareceu assim que ele notou a coroa que Paragus tentou colocar em sua testa. Depois de colocar a coroa com sucesso, Paragus criou um plano para usar a Terra como uma base de operações para a dominação universal e para se vingar de Vegeta, atraindo-o para um planeta condenado a ser destruído por um cometa gigante. Durante este tempo, ele também usou Broly para destruir os planetas remanescentes na Galáxia do Sul, sendo a principal causa do Sr. Kaio perceber um distúrbio no universo; Isso o levou a entrar em contato com Goku e informá-lo sobre a ameaça do Super Saiyajin. Broly – O Lendário Super Saiyajin Broly parece ser um Saiyajin calmo e gentil até que sua personalidade seja mais tarde dissipada como uma charada causada pela supressão de seu anel. Ele acompanha Vegeta ao planeta Todokama, ironicamente em busca do lendário Super Saiyajin. Quando Goku aparece no palácio de Paragus depois de se deparar com o planeta New Vegeta usando o Teletransporte, Broly começa a se enraivecer ao ver Goku, antes que seu pai finalmente consiga acalmá-lo. No entanto, naquela noite, Broly falha em se controlar e fica furioso, atacando Goku em sua forma suprimida de Super Saiyajin. Eventualmente, Broly consegue aumentar significativamente, com Goku reconhecendo-o como a mesma trilha de energia que ele estava seguindo, e logo acusa Broly de ser o responsável por atacar a Galáxia do Sul. A batalha termina logo quando Paragus chega e é capaz de mais uma vez usar seu controle sobre Broly. Este encontro deixa Goku surpreso e certo de que Broly é o lendário Super Saiyajin que ele tem rastreado. Quando Vegeta tenta deixar o planeta com os outros e o plano de Paragus é exposto, Broly começa a caminhar em direção a Goku e pronunciar seu nome com raiva. Sua bandana é destruída e ele se transforma no lendário Super Saiyajin, livre do controle de Paragus. Vegeta é completamente abalado pelo ki de Broly e Broly começa a lutar contra Goku e os outros. Enfurecido além do controle e desenfreado de insanidade, e apesar do pedido de Broly de que eles o combatam com todas as suas forças, se quisessem detê-lo, a força combinada de Super Saiyajin de Goku, Gohan e Trunks é inútil. Eventualmente, Piccolo aparece no campo de batalha, mas ele também oferece pouca ajuda contra o poder inacreditável de Broly. Logo depois, Vegeta dissipa seu medo e reverência por Broly, juntando-se à luta, apenas para ser rapidamente superado. Enquanto os devastados Guerreiros Z estão espalhados pelos escombros de uma cidade caída, Broly amarra mais uma ponta solta ao confrontar Paragus, que está tentando escapar do planeta condenado em um Pod Saiyajin. Broly ignora a situação fabricada de seu pai, esmagando em seus braços o Pod Saiyajin e Paragus com ele; ele pensa que o plano de Paragus do cometa mata-lo não funcionaria. Goku sobe uma última vez e pede a seus amigos que canalizem toda sua energia para ele, a energia de Vegeta sendo a canalização final devido a suas crenças de que ele não deve ajudar um Saiyajin de classe baixa. Broly dá um soco poderoso para terminar Goku, mas com a adição da energia de Vegeta, Goku é capaz de pegar o soco de Broly. Goku então emite um ki poderoso que faz com que Broly recue de medo. Percebendo a fonte da energia de Goku, Broly ri da ideia de Goku ser capaz de matá-lo antes de aumentar seu poder rapidamente. Os dois Saiyajins se atacam de frente, enquanto o planeta começa a se separar embaixo deles. Broly dá um soco em Goku que erra o alvo, enquanto Goku dá um golpe poderoso no abdômen de Broly. O ki verde de Broly explode do ponto de impacto, e sua pele parece rachar quando a luz verde emite de seu corpo. Broly então grita de espanto e explode, aparentemente derrotado. O Retorno de Broly Fiel à previsão anterior de Broly, é revelado que Broly sobreviveu a sua derrota nas mãos de Goku e conseguiu escapar rapidamente em um Space Pod enquanto o Novo Planeta Vegeta é demolido pelo cometa Camori. Com o tempo, a cápsula finalmente chega à Terra, logo após Broly cai de exaustão e entra em uma espécie de coma, onde por sete anos os elementos acabam se expandindo ao seu redor. Seu pouso na Terra também causou problemas indiretos em uma vila próxima. Eventualmente, ele é despertado sob uma espessa poça de gelo pelos gritos incessantes de um Goten próximo. Depois de escapar deste túmulo, Broly se torna mais forte do que antes, devido à experiência de quase morte. Ele retoma sua vingança contra seus companheiros Saiyajins, particularmente Goten, devido à sua semelhança com Goku e mais tarde Gohan. No entanto, a sanidade de Broly foi violada com tanta força desde o encontro no Novo Planeta Vegeta que ele falha em diferenciar Goten e Gohan de Goku, agora falecido. Apesar de Goten ser o principal alvo de Broly, Videl e Trunks também são vítimas de sua brutal violência, até Gohan chegar ao local e fica surpreso ao se encontrar com o lendário Super Saiyajin. As tentativas descoordenadas de Broly de se vingar são malsucedidas, e ele é finalmente lançado no Sol por uma Kamehameha em família disparada por Gohan, Goten e pelo espírito de Goku, com seu coração explodindo logo após gritar o nome de Kakarotto pela última vez, aparentemente terminando a vida do poderoso Saiyajin de uma vez por todas. Bio-Broly Depois que os Guerreiros Z saem da Vila Natade e o guru Maloja é expulso, ele descobre a nave de Broly e consegue obter uma amostra do sangue do Seiyajin, que ele entrega ao rico industrial Jager Batta, que o fornece ao Dr. Collie e sua equipe de cientistas, que eles usam para criar o clone mutante de Broly, Bio-Broly. Também é revelado que o Broly original foi enviado para o Inferno após a morte e que, eventualmente, ele estava causando problemas significativos o suficiente no Inferno para que o Dai Kaio despachasse Goku e Paikuhan para acalmá-lo. Recrutado para a Tower of Darkness Tempos mais tarde, Broly é revivido por Rugal Bernstein que lhe oferece uma posição para o Último Andar da Tower of Darkness. The King of Cartoons 2004 Broly retorna, se juntando ao grupo de vilões que tinham como objetivo reunir uma nova forma de energia gerada após a explosão e fuga de Mewtwo em seu laboratório de criação tempos atrás. Na batalha final, Leo acaba tendo que enfrentar Broly, por Goku estar ocupado enfrentando uma enorme quimera feita da energia especial. Após a vitória dos heróis, Broly desaparece do local. The King of Cartoons XVII Broly é enviado pelo líder da Tower of Darkness, para testar Vinix e eliminar qualquer um que o estivesse acompanhando. Broly demonstrou a capacidade de se tornar Super Saiyajin 3 durante essa passagem de tempo, fazendo com que Vinix se torne incapaz de vence-lo. O Rei dos Desenhos é logo salvo por Goku que fica para trás para enfrentar Broly enquanto Vinix seguia seu caminho para enfrentar Devil. O poder de Broly era grande o suficiente para ele se mostrar superior a um Goku na forma de Super Saiyajin 4, em resposta a isso, Goku mostrava uma das suas novas transformações: Deus Super Saiyajin, deixando Broly espantado. Com esta forma, Goku rapidamente derrota Broly SSJ3. Poderes e Habilidades * Voar - * Rajada de Ki - * Ki Sense - * Zenkai - * Fator de Cura - * Powerwild - * Eraser Cannon - ** Double Eraser Cannon - ** Trap Shooter - ** Eraser Shot Volley - ** Blaster Meteor ** Eraser Blow - ** Omega Blaster - *** Gigantic Eraser - ** Planet Geyser - * Seismic Power - * Explosão de Ki - * Gigantic Omega - * Super Gigantic Cannon - * Gigantic Destruction - Transformações Músicas * The Super Saiyan of Legend - Dragon Ball Z * True Nature of Broly - Dragon Ball Z * Broly's Transformation!! - Dragon Ball Z * Broly the Devil - Dragon Ball Z * Broly's Theme - Dragon Ball Z Super Butōden 2 * Goten vs Broly - Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Broly Dragon Universe - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Caution! - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Hatred At Two Power - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * LSSJ Broly Theme - Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Life and Death Battle - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Broly Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons XVII Trívias * O nome de Broly é um trocadilho literal com o vegetal brócolis, que é ainda mencionado em Broly - O Lendário Super Saiyajin quando um bêbado Mestre Kame o chama de "brócolis". * Imediatamente antes de ele se transformar, pode-se ver as bochechas de Broly tremer e depois simplesmente se separar. O mesmo para as órbitas oculares e o peito. Parece que, em vez de simplesmente aumentar quando ele se transforma, a forma lendária do Super Saiyajin explode em seu corpo. Isso pode explicar por que o tom de sua pele se torna incrivelmente pálido e com tons de cinza. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Dragon Ball Categoria:Saiyajin Categoria:Superboss